The Best Vacation Ever
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Inuyasha and Co. are supposed to be on the best vacation of their lives but when your rooming with a girl who's not your girlfriend , rumours are flying and coming true , and your annoying pink-haired pal won't leave you alone, that's pretty doubtful.
1. Chapter 1: The Bad Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

The "Best" Vacation Ever- Chapter One: The Bad Beginning

Inuyasha sighed as he sat down on the bus for the field trip. This was supposed to be the best vacation of his 10th grade life. Yet it had already started off bad.

His mom almost didn't let him go because of the co-ed rooming.

_"What kind of a school has co-ed rooming?" _she had complained and Inuyasha had shrugged.

Inuyasha did agree with her on that, though. But that wasn't the worst. Kikyo got pissed because he wasn't rooming with her. She wanted him to quit the trip. Funny thing about it was she was still gonna go, so he said no. And now they weren't talking.

Eriko leaned over the back of his seat. "Isn't this vacation going be great?" (A/N: she's my own creation and IY's bff)

Inuyasha growled, "You're only chipper cuz your c-r-u-s-h you-know-who-ki is your roommate."

"Shut up!" Eriko blushed a fierce red at the mention of Yuki Tsukihara, her crush. For once Inuyasha had caused _her _to blush and not the other way around. That alone put a smirk on his face.

"Sigh, I doubt I'll be as lucky as you two loverbirds!" Eriko grinned, referring to inuyasha and his roommate.

Smirk gone. "I swear, say that again and I'll make sure you can never say another word again!"

"You're just mad cuz your suffering from Kikyo depravation," Eriko laughed.

"I'll kill this woman one day," Inuyasha swore under his breath, "I swear I will."

"Just like you swore you'd never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever-" Eriko began.

Inuyasha sighed, "This might take a while."

"-ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever-" fifteen minutes later "ever kiss any girl but Kikyo. But how'd that work out?" Eriko sneered.

"Hey, could you shut up!" Inuyasha hushed.

Eriko smirked, "_Oh_ that's right! Kik-you-know-who-yo doesn't know."

Inuyasha snarled, "Could you shut the heel up for one friggin second?"

"Could you stop making out with Kags for one friggin second?" Eriko replied a little too loudly. When a string of gasps rang out, Eriko smiled apologetically, "Sorry guys."

Inuyasha merely groaned and smashed his head against the bus seat. _I already hate this vacation.  
_

Hope you like the first chapter. R&R please!

Also can you guys who is roommate is? Hehehe…it's not that hard…hehehe


	2. Chapter 2: The Even Worse Beginning

**Disclaimer:**I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

Oh and Eriko is my own creation, a very good one at that.

The "Best" Vacation Ever

Inuyasha had given up on ended the rumors three hours ago. He was now focusing his energy on making Eriko explode with his mind. Kagome had her head laid on his shoulder dreaming away. Inuyasha could not believe that _she _of all people was his roommate. It was better than Eriko…shudders as he imagines Eriko being his roommate…but still. Kagome and him didn't get along at all. That and all these stupid rumors (that are Eriko's fault) started surfacing and now Kikyo can't stand the sight of the two of them together doing anything.

Inuyasha was beginning to think the world was completely against him. He sighed and Kagome snuggled her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha, of course, went beet red.

"Aww! Doesn't this belong on a hallmark card?" Eriko giggled.

Inuyasha reached over his head to punch her in the face, "Shut the hell up, you stupid, bit-" Suddenly the entire bus lurched forward. Inuyasha 'accidentally' grabbed Eriko's face and launched her for rows ahead.

"Ow!" Eriko screamed when her head connected with the windshield. Everyone gasped and giggled.

"Sorry," Inuyasha apologized unconvincingly.

Eriko rubbed her sore forehead as she went to sit back down. "_Sure _you are. Just like you're sorry that Kagome's your roommate."

Inuyasha glared at her, "Lightning could strike twice you know." Eriko shut up getting the message.

"We're here!" the science teacher called from the front seat, the second Eriko's butt hit the chair.

"I hate teachers," Eriko whined.

"I hate you," Inuyasha retorted and got up, waking up Kagome.

"Unh," Kagome mumbled and rubbed her eyes, "Honey are we home yet?"

Inuyasha froze, face red as a tomato, "W-what did you just call me?"

Eriko stifled a giggle as others began whispering. Kikyo just pounded the bus seat really hard and pinched her roommate's arm so hard the skin began to break.

Kagome's eyes opened all the way. Her eyes widened, "What did I just call you?" she sounded alarmed.

Eriko managed, between chuckles, "Honey, you called him honey."

Kagome shook her head, "No, no! I didn't mean it like that! Honest! See I was having this dream where I was married to you and- oh crap!"

Inuyasha only got redder. Eriko only laughed harder.

"Kikyo, stop. That really hurts," oh…and Kikyo only pinched harder.

"It was a n-nightmare! Really!" Kagome tried.

Inuyasha nodded, "Sure, it was a nightmare." He was talking more to himself than anyone else.

Kagome slapped her forehead, "I am such a ditz."

Sango, hiding giggles herself, replied, "Yes, you are."

* * *

Please Review! Thank you lululuvsanime13 for actually paying attention to that!


	3. Chapter 3: Why won't the Misery End?

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

The "Best" Vacation Ever

Kagome sat staring at the room, "Where's the other bed?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Uh…has your brain got frazzled or something? There is no other bed. Each room has one bed but two people."

"Why would the school have co-ed rooming if there is only one bed?" Kagome asked.

"Why would the school have co-ed rooming at _all_?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled, "Maybe because there's only one bed in each room."

Inuyasha slapped his forehead, "You are such a ditz. I cannot believe I have to spend the week with you. And I have to sleep on the floor. This vacation sucks."

"Why do you have to sleep on the floor?" Kagome inquired.

"Because there's only _one _bed, and I'm not sharing it."

"There's only one bed?"

Inuyasha smacked his forehead, "Tell me this, where you born without a brain or did you just lose it somewhere along the way?" Kagome looked deep in thought.

"I can't wait until she eats and stops being so incredibly stupid. Why, oh why, does she have to get stupid when she doesn't eat enough? Why not grumpy, I can handle grumpy. But stupid…" He continued to unpack.

Suddenly, Eriko burst in, eyes firmly closed, "Hiya guys!"

"Why are you're eyes closed?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well…since there's only one bed and the two of you were left alone…I was preparing-" Eriko barely got to finish her sentence before a book was thrown at her. "Hey, you asked!" She opened her eyes and was relieved to see everyone had all their clothes on.

"There's only one bed?" Kagome replied and a loud smacking could be heard.

"Did you bring some goddamn food because Kagome forgot to eat breakfast this morning," Inuyasha was desperate to have Kagome be classified as a creature of mild intelligence again.

Eriko sighed, "I'll go get some before she says anything any more stupid…if that's possible." With that the pink menace was out of his hair.

Inuyasha sighed, then he noticed Kagome. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's so hot in here! So I'm taking my clothes off," Kagome's stupidity was getting serious, she was unbuttoning her blouse and her bra was becoming revealed.

Inuyasha rushed to pull it shut but at that moment…

"Whoa, whoa! Wait until the sun goes down!" Eriko laughed.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome, "Shut up! She started stripping, okay!"

"So you decided to help her?" Eriko had a sly grin.

"NO! I was trying to close her shirt!" Inuyasha was beet red.

"With your mouth?" Eriko was just having fun with him now.

Inuyasha glared at her, "Of course-" but before he could finish he heard a voice cry, "Inuyasha and Kagome are _already _getting frisky!" Inuyasha rushed out the door, which Eriko had left ajar and cried, "NO! No we're not! We weren't! We won't be!" It was useless the rumor mill was already churning.

"I hate you," Inuyasha turned to Eriko with such a burning hatred, Eriko decided to sleep with one eye –heck- both eyes open tonight.

"Sorry," Eriko replied and tossed Kagome a granola bar. Kagome munched it like it was the Last Supper.

"Huh?" Kagome looked down and quickly buttoned up her blouse, "How long were those exposed?"

Eriko put on a sly grin and bolted for the door, "Ask Inuyasha!" She slammed the door and could be heard scampering down the hall.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha questioningly. "Why does the world hate me so?" Inuyasha moaned.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing

lost-n-the-mist-courtney

oohlala82

iwantketaramaru

Lululuvsanime13

See y'all next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4: Slumber Blunder

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

The "Best" Vacation Ever

Inuyasha sighed and took his place on the cold floor in the dark corner whilst Kagome slipped into the comfy, cushy warm bed under the silky, sapphire covers. "I hate my life," he muttered.

Shortly after falling a sleep, a deep shiver went down Inuyasha's back. He grabbed from the blanket before realizing there was none. He ignored the cold until he couldn't help but shiver. He got up, looked at Kagome's warm, happy form and ripped away the blanket with a smile. Then he went back to his spot and curled under the silky covers.

Kagome felt a sudden chill. She tried to pull the covers over herself but was startled to find that there were none. She looked around desperately for them and found that they were placed over Inuyasha. She scowled. She grabbed them and went back to sleep.

Inuyasha clutched at thin air. He rubbed his eyes and frowned at the lack of blanket. He quickly noticed that Kagome was smiling under it. He quickly got up to tear it away but no such luck. She wouldn't let go.

Kagome awoke to find someone trying to take her warmth away. She was not letting go of this blanket. She snapped her eyes open and sneered at Inuyasha. "Not a chance."

"You have the bed just give me the blanket!" Inuyasha almost whined.

"There's no point in having the bed without the blanket!" Suddenly…light bulb! "How about we share?"

Inuyasha was unsure about the idea. He looked at Kagome then at the blanket and back again. So the process repeated until Inuyasha shuddered from the cold. "Fine! Feh, it's not like I care." So kagome followed him back to his spot and snuggled under the blanket.

10 minutes later, Inuyasha awoke and realized something. He glanced up at the bed, which was empty. The blank sheets and frowned. "Kagome? Kagome?" He nudged her awake.

"What?" she was already groggy.

"How come no one's in the bed?"

"Because we're both here," Kagome answered matter-of-factly and then proceeded to go back to sleep.

"Why?" Inuyasha replied, "If we're sharing anyway, why can't it be on the bed?"

Kagome sat on that thought for a moment before getting up and walking over tot the bed, Inuyasha following.

"Oh my god…shh…shh!" Inuyasha almost didn't want to wake up and see what the sudden noise was about.

"I can't believe this…we've got to take a picture!" another muffled voice whispered.

"Lucky guy!" a third voice whispered not so covertly.

Inuyasha finally got up as he heard a sudden click. He got up to find his friends giggling. "What do you want so early in the morning?"

"Are you tired from last night?" Eriko chuckled.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was puzzled until a hand dragged him downwards.

"Don't go," Kagome pleaded in her sleep.

Inuyasha went a deep red. He pulled Kagome's hands away. "Uh…Kagome…?"

"Unh?" she looked up eyes half open.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Sango beamed.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "It's not what you…it was cold…there's only one blanket…I don't like the floor…" Kagome kept babbling, struggling to explain.

Miroku nudged Inuyasha, "Was it good?"

Inuyasha scowled and knocked him right over. He got out of the bed and scratched his boxers, "Shut up." He went over to the bathroom and began to brush his teeth.

Eriko burst out laughing as Kagome's face went tomato red. "Uh…I didn't now he was in his underwear…I swear…it was dark…"

Sango couldn't help but giggle too. "You guys…" She rolled her eyes, "…are cursed or something!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Thanks to the following:

voices-in-the-wind

Lululuvsanime13

Daddy's Pixie


	5. Chapter 5: Cheating

Disclaimer: I only own Inuyasha and Co

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

The "Best" Vacation Ever

Inuyasha sat glaring at the table across from them. He really wasn't in the mood to eat the complementary bread offered at the restaurant. Seeing your girlfriend practically flirting with her roommate right in front of you can do that.

"Inuyasha, are you gonna eat anything?" Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha blinked back sudden dizziness and nodded. He tore into the bread like a hungry monster devouring their last meal. Chewing as though he was ripping apart the flesh of his mother's killer (she's still alive though, it's just a simile). And swallowed it as though…well…never mind…you get the point.

"Are you okay…?" Sango inquired, worried. Then she turned to see what he was glaring so determinedly at. She found herself scowling.

Eriko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she followed their gaze. _Oh…no…oh __**hell**__no. That bitch is not doing what I think she is doing._ A low growl emanated from her throat.

Miroku, in turn, discovered the source of his companions' rage and felt his blood boil. _What kind of hypocritical whore is his girlfriend anyway? _Miroku shook his head in shame.

Kagome, once she heard Kikyo laughing flirtatiously, actually got up and walked over to her.

"What do you want?" Kikyo barked.

"Who do you want?" Kagome replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Kikyo replied, "What the hell are you babbling on about?"

"You heard me," Kagome responded, "_Who _do you want? Because we need to know soon."

"We?" At that Kagome turned her head ever so slightly towards Inuyasha and Kikyo got it.

"You need to know soon," Kagome added then walked back.

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously, "What on EARTH did you say to her?"

Before Kagome could reply, Kikyo appeared behind Inuyasha. Scowls and growls all around.

"Hey, honey," Kikyo cooed in sugary, seductive voice.

"What?" Inuyasha replied coldly.

"I need help…" she continued, "Could you help me, Inuyasha?"

"No," Inuyasha answered, still frigid.

"My bra-"

"I guess I can clear my schedule," Inuyasha cut in. Eriko merely blinked and they were gone.

"Is every guy a horny little weasel?" Sango asked to no one in particular.

Eriko teased Inuyasha with the print out of the earlier photo (of those IY and Kags in bed, _together_). Inuyasha grabbed at it and grabbed at it, missing each time. Eriko began to walk out of his room, holding the photo when she turned back to rub it in his face.

"Oof!" Eriko bumped into someone and dropped the picture.

Kikyo bent down to pick up the picture, luckily it was face down, (A/N: When Inuyasha and Kikyo ran off…no one got lucky…understood? Inuyasha is still…pure. Kikyo…uhh…pass). "Here you go," She was just about to hand it to Eriko when she turned it over to look at it. Kikyo's face darkened.

Eriko froze, speechless. _Oh shit. I messed up majorly. Kiss sweet life goodbye. Eriko…kiss it goodbye._

Inuyasha ran out to rip the picture from Eriko's grasp when he noticed it in Kikyo's. The next moment seemed like it took forever. Everyone froze in place not moving not daring to say a single word. Finally Inuyasha spoke up.

"Uhh…can I explain?" Inuyasha managed, his voice tight with fear.

"No need, it's obvious what this is about. If you feel like sleeping with your roommate who am I to judge?" Kikyo interrupted coldly.

"Who are you to judge, Kikyo?" Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger.

Kikyo glared then turned on her heel and walked out.

"What was _that _about?" Eriko blurted out, reminding Inuyasha of her presence.

Inuyasha turned to Eriko in extreme slow motion.

"Meep," Eriko shrieked before dashing down the hall and into her room.

"I WILL KILL YOU ERIKO TENJI THIS I SWEAR!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome just returned from hanging out with her other friends. "What did she do this time?"

"Kikyo saw the picture," Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh," Kagome instantly understood the fear Eriko must've felt at that moment. "Too bad I never got to say goodbye to Eriko. I'll miss her…maybe…not really…never mind."

Inuyasha merely went back into his room and under the cover, shivering in rage. "This is supposed to be the best vacation ever. This is **supposed **to be the best vacation ever. This is _supposed _to be the best vacation ever. This is _**SUPPOSED **_to be the best vacation ever!"


	6. Chapter 6: Inuyasha?

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

**Warning**: The following chapter and possibly the one afterwards may be dark and a little heavy. Meaning not many jokes if any. May contain severe Kikyo bashing and a lot of depression. You have been informed.

quotemansays-Inuyasha merely went back into his room and under the cover,  
shivering in rage. "This is supposed to be the best vacation ever. This is  
supposed to be the best vacation ever. This is supposed to be the best  
vacation ever. This is SUPPOSED to be the best vacation ever!"  
ohnohewentemo

* * *

The "Best" Vacation Ever

Kagome curled up under the covers. She tried to ignore the fact that usually out like a light Inuyasha was wide-awake. And sneezing. But after a few minutes she couldn't go to sleep, she had to see what was bothering him, besides the sneezing.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"She's so loud. Does she even care that I'm right across the hall?" was his response, "Can't she at least try and keep it quiet?"

Kagome turned over, still bothered but for a different reason. "And she's mad at him for just sharing a bed with me. Listen to what she's doing. Hypocrite." Slowly, but surely, Kagome felt herself fall asleep. Only to wake up moments later to Inuyasha's vomiting.

"Yash? You okay?" she inquired groggily.

"Yeah," he replied as he wiped the residue off and went back to bed. "I might've eaten too much, that's all."

Kagome didn't have to have an IQ to figure out he was lying (luckily enough for her). But she shrugged it off, assuming hearing your girlfriend screwing her roommate across the hall from you could potentially make someone sick.

That morning Kagome awoke to hear Inuyasha groaning. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" she felt like she had been asking that a little too often.

"Yeah, just a little headache, no biggie," he reassured her.

Kagome went into maternal mode. "Then maybe you shouldn't go on the outdoor thing today." The school was having them explore the wilderness as part of the educational portion of this excursion.

"No, I'll be fine, I just need to pop some Advil or Tylenol or whatever and I be okay," Inuyasha replied, "It's just a little headache."

Kagome raised a skeptical brow. _Since when did little headaches affect your balance?_ She noticed he was a little wobbly today but before she could voice her opinions a knock rang out.

Inuyasha got up and saw that it was Kikyo at the door. "It's Kikyo, I'll handle it." His headache seemingly evaporated. He went outside, without the wobble, and closed the door. Kagome got up and got ready while awaiting Inuyasha's return. He came in as soon as he was done, seemingly worse then he before, including last night.

"I really don't think you should go, you're not looking too good," Kagome commented thinking he wasn't looking healthy at all.

"I'm fine," He nearly growled at her so she backed off. Even though she never spoke of it again to him she did inform Sango as soon as she saw her. They both agreed that they'd watch him during the nature appreciation/camping trip and if he got worse they'd inform Eriko and Miroku immediately.

Once they arrived at the forested area in which they'd be spending their time in until he next morning, Kagome and Sango lightened up. Inuyasha seemed a bit better, although he was completely averting looking at and running into Kikyo. He was avoiding her like the plague. But they didn't care.

Eriko jumped up with glee. "This'll be fun!" she squealed.

Inuyasha groaned, "Not if I'm stuck with you the whole time."

"Then why don't you go over to your girlfriend and spend time with her!" Eriko huffed, barely noticing how uncomfortable that had made him. And _sick_? He seemed a bit woozier now then before.

"He can't," Kagome cut in, "We cannot leave our roommate's side. Rules."

Eriko rolled her eyes, "Like he cares."

"I'm right" sneeze "here you know," Inuyasha replied, "Feh, I don't want to spend time with Kikyo right now anyway." Then he turned away, hiding his facial expression.

"You _don't_?" Everyone was shocked.

"She's my girlfriend not my lungs. I don't need to spend every-" he broke into a coughing fit.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Eriko's eyes flashed with worry, more so than Kagome's.

Inuyasha pounded his chest, "Yeah, yeah. God, I'm not your baby." He rolled his eyes. "**Neither**of you" referring to both Eriko and Kagome, "need to baby me."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Shut up," Inuyasha remarked and began to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eriko's tone took on a maternal aspect.

Inuyasha scowled, "I didn't think I should announce I'm going off to piss, _mom_."

Eriko grinned, "Well, _son_, I think you should probably take a buddy. You know the rules. Roommate's side at all times."

"Even to the pee?" Inuyasha was disgusted.

"It's not like she'll peek or anything, right Kagome?" Eriko smirked.

Despite the deep shade of red her face was, Kagome remarked, "Don't flatter yourself, Inuyasha."

"I don't need to," Inuyasha snapped.

Eriko pushed Kagome into Inuyasha. "C'mon, you don't want him to wet himself, do you?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and headed towards a tree with Kagome lagging behind.

"We can see you," Eriko called. Inuyasha dramatically rolled his head along with his eyes and moved deeper into the forest, with Kagome lagging behind. "We can still see you," Eriko yelled and the motion repeated. "Can STILL see you." Inuyasha plunged himself deep into the heart of the forest.

"Can you see me NOW?" Inuyasha cried, fully aware she couldn't even hear him.

"I don't think we should've came this far in," Kagome muttered trying to ignore the sound of Inuyasha, peeing. When it got unbearable, she spoke up, "Could you not be so loud?"

Inuyasha replied, "Oh, sorry am I disturbing you? Lemme just get the remote and lower the volume…DO YOU THINK I CAN GET ANY SOFTER?"

Kagome scowled, "Jerk."

"There I'm done," he wiped his hands against the tree. "Let's get back."

"Do you remember how we got here?" Kagome asked, suddenly aware of the fact that she could not.

"All the directions look the same to me," Inuyasha muttered.

"Then how will we get back?" Kagome went through a mini-panic attack before remembering something. "You can just sniff us back right?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Umm…my nose is blocked." But before she could began to hyperventilate, Inuyasha lied, "But I think we come from that way."

"Oh good," Kagome brightened up but after fifteen minutes of walking it became apparent that he had no clue as to where they were going. "We're lost, aren't we?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep." Then he sneezed. He began to shiver ever so slightly. And he was tipsy once again.

"Are you okay?" Kagome was more concerned for him now then their whereabouts.

"Yeah, god, I'm not a little kid," Inuyasha answered but as they day went into night it became more and more apparent that he was nowhere near okay.

By the time they had decide to hit the hay against a tree, he was shivering like it was winter. It was 20 degrees Celsius. Kagome curled up against him and took the jacket he gave to her as a blanket and laid it over the both of him. Inuyasha sniffled but didn't stir. In fact, he didn't seem to move much at all. He was breathing but he wasn't moving like a slumbering hanyou at all. Kagome shrugged off her worries. He's not dead so what's it matter? She had no idea.

I warned you, maybe it wasn't as bad as described but the next chapter will be. You have been warned. Thanks to the reviewers!

Daddy's Pixie

Lanie Zane

ketaramaru

Lululuvsanime13


	7. Chapter 7: Fever

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

**Warning**: The following chapter and possibly the one afterwards may be dark and a little heavy. Meaning not many jokes if any. May contain severe Kikyo bashing and a lot of depression. You have been informed.

* * *

The "Best" Vacation Ever

Eriko walked into the forest, still searching for her friends. How could they have gotten that lost? Shouldn't they have returned before nightfall? Several thoughts were creeping up in Eriko's dirty mind but she positive that all of them were wrong. Inuyasha would've come back as soon as possible even if they did do what she was thinking they did, just so he could hide the fact. Besides, Kagome hated nature and would've wanted to come back as soon as possible. Eriko was worried. Was someone hurt? Eriko threw those ideas out of her head, she didn't need to feel guilty as well.

"Found them!" Sango called, one of the few who was aiding Eriko in her search. She called both Eriko and Miroku over to a tree where they found the two leaning on each other under a jacket.

"Aww! I just want to frame this up and hanging it over my teddy bear!" Eriko cooed.

Miroku smiled, "Let's wake the two love birds up!" He, in case you hadn't figured it out already, was the final member of the search party. He nudged Kagome ever so slightly and she awoke with a start.

"Huh? Is it morning already?" she quickly realized her friends had woken her up.

"Where have you guys been?" Sango cried, "We were searching everywhere!"

"Oh, that's right, we got lost," Kagome recalled, "Inuyasha couldn't sniff us back home so he sent us in all these random directions."

"He couldn't?" Eriko was worried.

"Nose was blocked," Kagome explained. "Where's Yuka, Eri and Ayumi?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "They thought you two were just…uh…and didn't want to bother you."

Kagome went deep red, "They did? I can't believe they call themselves my friends!"

Miroku wasn't paying attention at all to the girls, "Why hasn't Inuyasha gotten up yet? He'd be up by now trying to tell us to shut up."

Eriko looked at Inuyasha and noticed Miroku was right. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She felt his forehead, "Oh my gosh! He's burning up!" The other three quickly picked him up and dragged him towards the campsite.

Kagome gasped, "I knew he was sick but not this bad. He kept saying he was fine. But…I should've known. He's always been a little dizzy and two nights ago…the vomiting and the sneezing. Then the coughing and the headaches…I should've known."

Sango agreed, "I noticed it too, he wasn't alright but he kept saying he was…"

Miroku pounded his fist, "We shouldn't of let him come."

Eriko dismissed all their thoughts, "It's all my fault. I never should've let him go. You couldn't of known this would happen but I did…I did but I still…I never should've let him out of my sight! Never…but I kept thinking it was just a little cold…how stupid am I? But…but he never tells anyone anything! He should've said something was going on but no! He had to keep telling us he was okay! He's never okay! Now…he's going…he's going…"

Sango put a hand on her friends shoulder, "What are you talking about? Isn't this just a fever?"

Eriko shook her head, "Not just a fever, it's the fever. Whenever something terrible happens to him he gets like this. When he was born, he was a healthy child then they told his mom that his father had died and he started getting sick. But that one was small. Then when his grandpa tore him and his half brother Sesshomaru apart, he got sick again. He didn't tell anyone and then one day we were playing and he just fainted, out of the blue. It was this fever again, it was worse than the first time but it wasn't so bad. Then at thirteen, that bitch Kikyo stood him and moved or something without telling anyone and he got so bad. He was shivering and vomiting but he still went looking for her and then he fainted again. He was in the hospital for two weeks. Two friggin weeks! Sango and Miroku, you guys should remember that one. That bitch put him there! And now…now…something's happen and his sick again. Why doesn't he just tell people? Why can't he just talk to his mom or me? Why does he have to give up like this?"

"Give up?" Kagome inquired.

"The last time…" Sango recalled, "the doctors nearly announced him dead…"

"And it keeps getting worse and worse…" It began to dawn on Miroku what might happen. "We have to get him to a hospital ASAP!"

"What could've made him this depressed?" Eriko kept asking at the nurse's office in the hotel. Unfortunately, the phone was caught up and no one here had brought a car.

Kagome sat thinking. He seemed sick when Kikyo was flirting with her roommate. He was sneezing when he heard her sleeping with that damned roommate. He was vomiting that same night. He started coughing when Eriko brought up his girlfriend…Kikyo. That morning…what happened…? He went out to talk to…_Kikyo_! "Kikyo! That giant bitch did something!"

Eriko gritted her teeth. "He cares about that damned bitch too goddamn much!"

"What the hell could she have said to make him give up this much?" Miroku wondered.

"Let's find out," Sango narrowed her eyes. Then she marched over to Kikyo with Miroku and Kagome, Eriko stayed, knowing someone had to be by his side.

"What did you say to Inuyasha this morning?" Sango demanded.

"Huh?" Kikyo was taken aback, "I didn't say anything."

Kagome grabbed Kikyo by the collar, "We **know** you said something to him. Don't you dare lie."

"He's in serious danger and it might be your fault," Miroku added.

"Okay, okay…I sort of broke up with him. But that's all I swear," Kikyo replied, scared out of her wits.

"Don't bullshit us, you didn't just break up with him," Eriko had suddenly appeared. "What exactly did you say?"

Cliff hanger! Thanks to all the reviewer!

Daddy's Pixie

Yashie-And-Kags-Forever

krazygirl140

ketaramaru

Kagome126

KaraBamBoomBang


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

**Warning**: The following chapter and possibly the one afterwards may be dark and a little heavy. Meaning not many jokes if any. May contain severe Kikyo bashing and a lot of depression. You have been informed.

* * *

The "Best" Vacation Ever

"Eriko? I thought you had to stay by Inuyasha's side?" Miroku wondered.

"I also have to know what the hell this bitch did to my best friend," Eriko responded, eyes fierce as ever.

"Well…I broke up with him…maybe I wasn't the kindest with it…" Kikyo was scared for her life.

"What exactly did you say?" Kagome was fierce.

Kikyo began slowly and softly, "Well…at first I told him we were over and then he started yelling at me. About my roommate, so I might've said my roommate was a better boyfriend and a lover than he'll ever be. Then he called me a hypocrite and I might've told him, he should've seen this coming because he was nothing but a…a…a…h-half-h-half…"

"Half…?" Sango pushed.

"…Breed," Kikyo winced, ready for the onslaught from them. Especially from Eriko, not only was Inuyasha her friend but she was also a half dog demon.

"Y-you killed my best friend! He's going to die and it's all your fault!" Eriko sobbed, surprisingly non-violent, "Why did you have to say that? Why? Don't you understand how much that must've hurt him?"

Kikyo looked down, guilty.

"Do you even care?" Eriko wept.

Kagome grabbed Kikyo by the collar, "**If anything serious is wrong with Inuyasha, you will never go home alive.**" Kagome dropped Kikyo and the three of them left.

"Funny," Ginta commented aloud.

"What? What's funny?" Hakkakku wondered.

"Well, I always thought that Kagome would be the weepy one and Eriko would threaten Kikyo's life not the other way around," Ginta replied.

"Me, too," Hakkakku agreed.

Kouga turned to his friends, "Will you two shut up?"

"Sheesh, we're just trying to lighten the mood," Ginta mumbled.

"Do you want me to try and lighten your blood supply?" Kouga warned.

Hakkakku muttered, "You're just jealous because Kagome is getting all worked up over Inuyasha and not you." One glare shut him up.

Eriko ordered her friends about, "Now that I know the cause of his depression, I know that he needs to get to a hospital as soon as possible. He cares about that damned bitch far too much and that racist comment might send him over the edge. I can already tell his breaths are getting shallower and shallower, his pulse slower and slower." So they hurried him to the nearest hospital.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please don't die," Kagome kept praying and praying. Eriko merely sobbed as the pulse monitor machine (I forgot what it's called, okay, give me a break) showed his pulse rate dropping. Sango and Miroku merely watched, upset and worried.

When the nurse came to tell them that visiting hours is over, Kagome just kept asking for fifteen minutes more. Eriko refused to leave screaming, "What if he wakes up and we're not here!" Sango and Miroku left not knowing what else to do.

Sango and Miroku filled in those who cared on Inuyasha's condition. "He's not getting better. We don't know how much longer he'll last. Kagome? She's still there. Eriko won't dare leave his side."

And so it went on for the next day and a half. Then…

"Inuyasha, don't. Don't give up. Please," Eriko was so desperate it was obvious that she was beginning to give up herself, "Please. Do you really want the next time your mother lays eyes upon you to be at your funeral?"

"Inuyasha, we know you can hear us. Please, don't for us. For your mom. She needs you. We need you," Kagome added, also losing hope.

Inuyasha's only response was a nearly non-existent heartbeat. "I guess I have to tell Izayoi that he's gone," Eriko got up for the first time in hours. His eyes fluttered open.

"He's alive!" Sango cried, exasperated. She embraced Miroku in excitement. Miroku, too happy to realize, kept his hands away from her behind. It was truly a miracle.

"Unh…? What happened?" Inuyasha was groggy as though he had just been woken up from a really long dream.

Kagome hugged his neck, "We thought you were a goner. I thought I'd never hear your voice again." She pulled back and admired him in disbelief. "I need to pinch myself."

Sango smiled, "I can't believe you're talking Inuyasha. It seems so surreal. I thought…forgive me but I thought you had given up…" Sango burst into tears…of joy.

"This was the wickedest thing you've ever done Inuyasha. Scaring us all like that. I was so scared. I…I…" Even Miroku cried.

"Could you guys stop crying?" Inuyasha, himself, had a problem with tears.

Eriko wiped hers away, "It's so hard not to." She leaned towards him and slapped him.

"Eriko?" everyone was in shock.

Cliff hanger, again! Haha! Thanks to all who reviewed

Lanie Zane

cough, cough where is everyone?


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

**Warning**: The following chapter and possibly the one afterwards may be dark and a little heavy. Meaning not many jokes if any. May contain severe Kikyo bashing and a lot of depression. You have been informed.

* * *

The "Best" Vacation Ever

Inuyasha rubbed his sore cheek in confusion. "Eriko?"

"Why- why don't you ever just talk to someone? Why do you have to bottle it up and give up on life? Don't you care about what it does to us, your friends? Or your mother?" Eriko replied, crying again. "Is it really that hard to just talk to people? Can't you just tell us how you feel? You don't have to deal with everything yourself!"

Inuyasha's eyes went downcast. Now, he knows why she slapped him.

Kagome joined in. "It made my heart stop when I heard what was wrong with you. Do you really have to do this every time you're depressed? Inuyasha," she pleaded, "Not everything is solely your burden to bear."

"We're your friends, that's what we're here for. To help you, but we can't if you don't let us," Sango added.

Even Miroku had something to say. "You know Inuyasha we won't laugh at you. Like Sango said, we're your friends. We're not allowed to judge you."

Inuyasha kept focusing on the bed sheets. _It's not that easy to just tell you how I feel. That's…that's just not something I'm used to._

"Sharing doesn't make you any less of a man," Miroku added.

"I know, I know. I know all of this already, okay," Inuyasha just wanted them to stop.

"Then why? Inuyasha, why?" Eriko could barely contain her tears, "I almost already know what you're going through, I just need to hear it from you to help. I can understand you. I _do_ understand you. I've experienced some of the worst you had, too. Can't you just tell me? Or your mom? She's your mom!" When Inuyasha didn't respond, it just made things worse. "Sometimes…Sometimes I feel like there's just this huge ditch between us and only you can cross it, but you won't. You just won't, no matter how much I want you too, no matter how loudly I call for you." (A/N: when I imagine this, there both little like six or something. Eriko's holding a bear and has this sad look on her face. She's looking at Inuyasha but he looks at her with this blank almost cold look…yeah…)

Kagome was near to tears, now too. "I feel the same way, like you're too distant…I can't reach you. I keeping trying and I can't."

Before Sango could speak up, Inuyasha cut in, "Shut up. SHUT UP! This isn't Dr. Phil, okay? Please…just stop. I can't take it."

Eriko felt herself heating up with rage. "And you think I can take my friend almost dying every once in awhile? You think I can take you not trusting me with your feelings, even though I'm YOUR BEST FRIEND?"

Inuyasha just looked down again. "I'm sorry…it's just too…too hard."

"Too hard? SO'S LIFE! And you should know that better than anyone else!" Eriko wasn't done but Kagome put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Inuyasha took that in. _I just can't…not after what I've been through. _Inuyasha flashed back to being a little kid (about six), playing with Eriko, Sesshomaru and Hiromi (Eriko's older sister). He told them everything, they were his whole world besides his mother. Then one day Sesshomaru was taken away…

_"No! Don't! Don't take my brother away! Don't!" Inuyasha whined._

_"You weak little hanyou, you don't deserve any of your brother's time," his grandpa replied, sneering. Inuyasha sat and cried, cried and cried. "Ha, how do you expect me to leave a strong demon like Sesshomaru in the hands of such a weakling. Can't even survive on your own!"_

_"Own?" Inuyasha looked up at him._

_"Yes, the only way to be strong is to be alone, fool," and with that his grandfather (on his dad's side) drove off with his then twelve-year-old brother Sesshomaru._

_Hiromi (eight) put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Sorry, Yash, but Fluffy's gone."_

_"Fluffy will be back, he said so," Inuyasha pouted, remembering a promise his brother had made before being shoved into the car. _

_"Maybe his body will be back but when he comes, he'll be Sesshomaru. The cold-hearted demon just like you grandfather," she tightened her grip on his shoulder._

Then that memory faded into the next one, when Sesshomaru did show up the next year again like he promised…sort of…

_"Fluffy!" Inuyasha cried, rushing towards his brother with his favourite red ball._

_"Ha, still pathetic and weak," Sesshomaru replied._

_NO! No! Inuyasha's mind cried, hoping and praying Hiromi was wrong. "But Fluffy…"_

_"I am Fluffy no longer. This one is Sesshomaru, the mighty demon and don't you forget that."_

_"Stop it, you're making me sad. This isn't funny."_

_"Nor is it a joke. I'm making you sad…? Do you think I care! You're just as useless as grandfather said you would be. Sadness and happiness are emotions for fools. All emotions are for fools!"_

_"Fools…?" Inuyasha wondered._

_"Yes, and you my dearest brother, are as slow as they can get. And a hanyou on top of that. Pathetic."_

_"I'm not pathetic!" Inuyasha whined._

_"Of course you are and you can never hope to anything but as long as you hold onto things like friends and emotions."_

_"But I like friends…and emotions!" Inuyasha replied, "I don't like you anymore." _

_"And I care…why? You're always leaning on others, pathetic. You will never, and I mean never, even come any close to being anywhere near my level, pathetic hanyou."_

_"Stop it! Stop calling me that! Stop saying stuff like that! I hate you! I hate you shut up!" Inuyasha shut his eyes hoping he would go away, "You big dumb, stupid head!"_

_Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and marched off. "This Sesshomaru isn't affected by pathetic insults."_

_"I'll show you, 'this Inuyasha' won't take this from his big brother, no matter how much demon blood you possess," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed with determination. "A hanyou can be just as good."_

That was the day, Inuyasha decided to never let his big brother look down on him, again. And unfortunately, to him, that meant bottling up emotions and only showing apathy. Which was the exact opposite of what his friends were asking him to do. Uh oh, another flashback…

_"Foolish hanyou," his grandfather sneered, "You will never be anything more than an abomination if you continue to snivel like a little girl."_

_Inuyasha didn't even bother to ask what abomination was. He didn't care. He just wanted his grandfather to shut up. It was his seventh birthday, he wanted to enjoy it. "Go away."_

_"So you toke my son away and now you think you can boss me around?" his grandfather snapped._

_"It's MY birthday, not yours, you old fart," Inuyasha glared, successfully despite the tears._

_"And it's also the anniversary of my son's death in case you forgot. You, greedy, little pig, you think you can disrespect your elders after what you did to my son. If not for you, he'd be here."_

_"Mommy said it wasn't my fault, so there!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue despite the deep sorrow he felt. I didn't take daddy away from mommy did I? He wondered._

_"Your mother is nothing but a wh-"_

_"Go away!" Hiromi rushed in, "Leave Inuyasha alone. It's not his fault your own son abandoned you. The blame for that rests solely on you!"_

_"No one invited you, you stinky old man!" Eriko cried, in a cute yet tough voice. She didn't want anyone ruining her birthday, too by ruining Inuyasha's. "This party is invitation, only!"_

_His grandfather glared but Sesshomaru merely managed a chuckle. "Foolish children."_

_Inuyasha looked up at Hiromi and Eriko filled with gratefulness, "Thanks."_

_"He's still relying on others, and they're hanyous, too! Pathetic," Sesshomaru sighed._

_"Is that, like, your favourite word or something?" Hiromi was not impressed._

_His grandfather shook his head, "He'll-"_

"never learn," Surprisingly, Eriko finished his grandfather's sentence as she got up to leave.

Inuyasha continued to cast his gaze downward, "Wait…"

The usual...

Princess Stormcloud0217

voices-in-the-wind

allmightychloe

Lanie Zane

krazygirl140

Diamond369

Thank you, sorry for the update but stuff's been happening! Just A Kiss is the next for updates!


	10. Chapter 10: Confession

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

**Warning**: The following chapter and possibly the one afterwards may be dark and a little heavy. Meaning not many jokes if any. May contain severe Kikyo bashing and a lot of depression. You have been informed.

The "Best" Vacation Ever

Eriko turned, expecting some lost puppy look that said 'don't go' and she knew the others were too. But…

"Okay, fine, I'll…talk…about…my…_feelings_," he dragged out each syllable as though it was stabbing him to just say it.

Eriko smirked, that was a huge sign he meant it. "Good, now to tell the-"

"Everything wrong in my life is my fault," Eriko halted with the look that said, 'Oh, he meant _now_.' All the others had the same incredulous look.

Kagome had a worried expression, she was the only one who had actually taken in what he said. "Inuyasha…"

"It is, if…if…I hadn't been born…my da…my father would still be alive," Inuyasha kept his glance downcast. But it was evident he really felt what he was saying.

"That's not true!" Eriko blurted.

"Oh really? Would he have been at the hospital if I hadn't been born? It was all my fault, Eriko, you can't deny that!" Inuyasha cried.

"Why don't you just shut up and listen to me! My dad, he died the same way you did and if your dad's death was your fault then his was mine. And I know that I can't deny that if we hadn't been born, they would probably still be alive. I know that and I understand where you're coming from. But it's not your fault. It's not mine, it's not your mom's or mine's. There is only one person at fault and that is that damn killer's. Even…even if it wasn't…you can't regret your birth because you can't deny the joy you've brought your mom. Your father would've preferred your life to his and you know that," Eriko replied, "And don't you ever dare think otherwise!"

Miroku and Sango stole cautious glances, Eriko was being serious and that was scary. Kagome merely looked worriedly at Inuyasha, she obviously was uncomfortable with the fact that he had thoughts like that.

"But…my…my grandfather said…" Inuyasha sounded like a pathetic, little boy.

"Never mind what the fuck your grandfather said! He disowned your dad the minute he married your mom. Your grandfather hadn't even cared what the hell was going on with your dad before that day. In fact, your dad's death was TWICE as much your grandfather's fault as it was yours. I never ever want to hear you quote that damned bastard ever again…or so help me I will slap the sense into you!" Eriko screeched and judging by the decibel that she was belting it at and the intensity of her voice, you could tell that that was a touchy subject.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other with wide eyes. Eriko had never swore that badly and had never sound that angry ever in all the years they had known her.

"What about Sesshomaru…grand-…he said that he couldn't let Sesshomaru hang around me…if I was…" Inuyasha began.

"If you were what? Do you really think that backwards thinking jackass gave a rat's ass about whether you were strong or weak? You were a half-demon and that was reason enough for him to separate you from your brother," Eriko's voice became soft, "You were little, you were supposed to be weak and vulnerable, Inuyasha."

Eriko's words seemed to be sinking in, "What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha wondered. Those three words stopped Eriko in her tracks, she was clueless as to what she could even say about that bitch.

"What _about _Kikyo?" Kagome prodded.

"Her…the cheating…it's my fault…"Inuyasha explained and Eriko snorted, wondering how he's ever gonna reason that. "I let her get away with it. She cheats on me over and over and over and then she _breaks up _with _me_. I'm so angry and upset and hurt but if she ever said she wanted to go out again, whether or not she said sorry…I'd jump at the chance. I'm so messed up…so messed up. How fucked up am I that I friggin go back to that bitch time and time again. Before, it used to be because I used to think that when she said it'll never happen again…she meant it. But now, I know that that's a load of bull, it's always a load of bull, but do I care? No, I'm just glad that she decided to take me back. I'm _glad_. It's getting to the point where I'm friggin expecting her to cheat on me! But do I care? _No_." He paused to let it sink in, they all looked at him with sad, sad eyes. It was obvious they could sense how long he had been brooding on this topic. "I kept thinking about it and I've figured it out…I'm in love with that cheating, selfish, heartless bitch ass hypocrite! I'm in _love _with her! What kind of freak am I that I'm in love with someone who only brings me pain? What kind?"

Kagome felt tears trail down her face. "No, you're no freak. How can you help it? Inuyasha, she was…she was your first…that never goes away. But her cheating is her business and her fault…she knows you have that kind of…of weakness towards her and she exploits. She really doesn't care if it hurts you." Kagome could feel herself heating up. "She really doesn't care. She doesn't deserve you. She doesn't!"

Eriko looked at Kagome with a mixture of disbelief and hope. Where she had nothing to say, Kagome had plenty…which actually could be a good thing.

"And I know it but I just can't seem to stop. I can't seem to stop loving her," Inuyasha nearly sobbed.

"It's hard to stop loving someone. It's not something that you can just _do_," for some reason, Kagome was having some trouble talking about this, but she pushed forward. "It just happens and she…she's not helping you by hanging on."

"But I _don't want _her to let go. I _don't want _to stop loving her," Inuyasha kept his gaze downwards, hiding his tears, "As cheesy as it sounds…this whole thing is just like Bleeding Love. And I hate it but I can't…can't…"

Kagome cast her gaze down, "I know."

There was an eerie silence when suddenly someone could be heard bursting into tears. Everyone turned towards the source of the sound…someone was eavesdropping.

Well...cliff hanger! You know the drill...uh...i updated too fast to catch the reviews! Awww...anyways...

I have something to ask of you, my loyal fans, I need to make a selection. After the end of either TBVE or Just A Kiss, whichever comes first, I wish to start another fanfic. Which one do you think i should start first?

Three Wishes: Inuyasha, Kikyo (Kagome comes in the sequel), Eriko and Miroku find a genie lamp and think all is going to be peachy keen. But Something's a miss, maybe this genie (Sango) isn't all she's cracked up to be. Remember...be careful what you wish for! (A/N: This is a horror!)

...uh...Untitled (I need your help with this too!): Becoming human once a month was bad enough without becoming a girl too! This ability has one hanyou wishing his girlfriend was a little more focused when it comes to magic.  
Kagome had a normal when all off a sudden her 'powers' kick in. Now she's clueless when it comes to her new powers and that's never a good thing.  
A lady is this, a lady is that...Sango is tired of hearing about what she 'should' be and wants people to respect what she is. Soo assimilation becomes the least of her worries.  
VHS (or Venturing Hand Syndrome) has Miroku running from city to city trying to avoid getting his ass kicked. Unfortunately for him, being a monk doesn't make it better.  
Life is bad enough for these four without getting arrested, when they all end up in the same cell what kind of zany adventures will ensue? (A/N: it's the same sorta genre as this story!)


	11. Chapter 11:

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

**Warning**: The following chapter and possibly the one afterwards may be dark and a little heavy. Meaning not many jokes if any. May contain severe Kikyo bashing and a lot of depression. You have been informed.

The "Best" Vacation Ever

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" a voice that can obviously be identified as Kikyo now sobbed. "I mean I don't deserve you. I'm such an evil person!"

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha's eyes seemed to light off which put a scowl on pretty much everyone else.

"Yes, I came to see how you were doing because I felt so guilty. I hadn't meant what I said. I was just angry!" Kikyo pleaded.

Inuyasha looked like a light bulb at the moment and that made Eriko sick. "You didn't…?"

"Inuyasha stop," Kikyo replied.

"Stop?" Inuyasha seemed confused.

"Stop this. Stop forgiving me," Kikyo sounded dark and serious, "I'll just hurt you again and again and again." Kikyo seemed on the brink of tears.

Everyone else in the room went silent from shock. Eriko's eyebrows shot straight up. _Did she just say what I think she said?_

"But…" Inuyasha didn't understand…why can't he forgive her?

"No. Inuyasha stop. Please. I really…I really need you to move on," at those words, Inuyasha felt his heart stop. She was asking him to let her go. He couldn't let her go. He wouldn't.

"Kikyo, I…" he began but she burst into to tears.

"Deserve much better, okay? Inuyasha, this is fine. It's what I want for us. It's what you need," Kikyo interjected, "Inuyasha…if you really love something you have to let it go."

Inuyasha wasn't sure whether she was talking about her or him. But either way he didn't agree.

"Inuyasha, you have to be happy for me," Kikyo tried to sound cheerful despite the evident sadness in her voice, "For me?"

"But…how am I supposed to do that without you?" Inuyasha felt his heart shattering.

Everyone could sense Kikyo's uneasy smile, "You'll be surprised." Then footsteps could be heard walking away.

"Kikyo…?" Inuyasha nearly jumped out his bed to go get her.

Eriko turned to stop him but found Kagome had beaten her to it. Kagome's palm had collided with his chest when he tried to get up.

"Inuyasha, **don't**," Kagome's face was covered in shadow but her tears glowed through. "Please don't." she looked at him with a deep sadness that he had to stop.

_What did I do?_ Inuyasha wondered with a heavy heart. _What did I do to hurt her as well? I'm always doing that. I'm worse than Kikyo._ "Kagome…?"

"No, stop! Stop it! Stop talking! Just shut up and listen!" Kagome exploded. Inuyasha sat stunned. Kagome continued, "You are going to have to let her go, Inuyasha. You can't deny that, not now. She's not going to let take her back, Inuyasha." Kagome let those words sink in and then softened, "You have to move on, Inuyasha. Please move on, for us? For you? For her? …For me?"

Kagome looked so pleadingly at Inuyasha he just couldn't say no. But he couldn't say yes either. "Kagome…I…I can't…I love her…"

"SO LET HER GO! Isn't that what that her stupid quote said?" Eriko blurted out, tired of feeling like a third wheel.

Inuyasha glared at her then turned to Kagome (an attempt at irritating her). "That's like asking me to chop off an arm or something," Inuyasha continued as though Eriko had never spoken.

"Argh!" Eriko growled (correction: a _successful _attempt at irritating her).

Kagome looked at him, "But you can live without an arm, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha inwardly frowned, berating himself for using such a bad example. "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, don't do this to yourself," Kagome bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her emotions.

Inuyasha turned away, "But…but…"

Kagome felt the rage rising inside her. "Fine, be a fool!" Kagome snapped, "Those ears are befitting of you. You _are _a **stupid animal**." Kagome took in deep, enraged, ragged breaths.

Inuyasha stared back at her with wide, wounded eyes. His ears flattened in sadness and shame. She was so caught up in him she barely heard the gasps behind her. She felt guilt churn in her stomach as he turned away.

"Sorry," Inuyasha managed, voice dull.

"No, no, no," Kagome's hand flew to her mouth, wanting so desperately to take it back, "I…I didn't mean it. You're not…please forgive me Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha turned to her with a sad shadow of a smirk, "It's okay you're right." Somehow he managed to ignore Eriko's soft sobs and Sango's empathetic look and Miroku's lack of attention to anything but Sango's…

Kagome, whose back was turn and was only aware of Eriko, replied, "I didn't mean it so icily. I didn't mean to bite your head off like that. I didn't mean to say that. To call you that. I…I was just so angry at you."

"You shouldn't be…" Inuyasha began.

"I know, it's stupid. I'm so mad at you for loving her like it's your fault," Kagome replied saying more than necessary.

Inuyasha looked at her confused, "Why…?"

"Because I…I…" not even Kagome was ready for what she almost admitted, "I'm your friend and I hate to see you let her hurt you. Especially when it could end up like this," Kagome gestured, reminding everyone that they were still in a hospital room.

"I know but…" Inuyasha felt tears well up. He couldn't cry he had already vented far too much. He was not going to cry.

Kagome swept him up in kiss. She pulled away quickly after realizing what she had done. Eriko's very, very audible gasp had done the deed and Inuyasha's muffled screams. "Sorry," she touched her lips with surprise (practically mirroring Inuyasha), "I…I…uhh…don't know what came over me." Kagome felt her face heat up with embarrassment.

"It's okay," Inuyasha managed, despite the odd tingling on his lips.

Eriko grinned, "I think I know what came over you!" Before she began to sing, a death glare (from Inuyasha) quickly shut her up.

Kagome looked down at her lap and shuffled her feet nervously. Inuyasha looked absent-mindedly at the window, trying to hide his ever-growing blush. Eriko kept grinning wider and wider. Everyone else kept getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Uh…well…you're better so you don't have to be here any longer…so let's tell the doctor," Kagome managed before grabbing everyone else and carrying them away. Inuyasha merely sat in shock and silence. Today was turning out to be an odd day.

Inuyasha lay in bed later that day. That quick kiss had consumed his thoughts all day. And now, when he's at the edge of sleep these random thoughts occupy his mind. _Which would be a better fanfic to start with Three Wishes (a horror in which he and his friends, minus Kagome plus Kikyo, come across a genie's lamp and quickly learn to be careful what you wish for) or the untitled one (a comedy in which Inuyasha changes into a human girl on the night of a new moon, Kagome is an newbie miko struggling with her powers, Sango is a tomboy feminist and Miroku is…well…a perverted monk. There differences is what get them ended up in jail together). Which one is better? What happens is Three Wishes? What is a good title for the untitled one? How do they get out of jail? And what kind of zany adventures would ensue once they do? _Inuyasha was filled with questions and couldn't wait until reviewers finally help PinkCatsy so she could answer them for him.

This is what happens when people don't respond to my inquiries. I ask of your hepl and you snub me! You're lucky I updated at all! pants Now that my rant is over with... mood change Thank you all for reviewing! Love you! mood change You better repond this time, my other fanfic is almost done.

Diamond369

Justapnut

Claire Cooper (finally! I MISSED YOU!)

Yashie-And-Kags-Forever

Princess Stormcloud0217

inuyashas hanyo

Cookiegirl123


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Day Begins

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

**Note**: The warning's gone back to happy! Yay! Oh and vote for a fanfic! Just A Kiss is a chapter away from the end and the scores are too close! Give me this one thing and the untitled one needs a title! I had like two people suggest titles! Two! I have at least twenty reviewers or so in total and two people? Disgrace. Dis-grace!

The "Best" Vacation Ever

Inuyasha and Kagome had merely sat in awkward silence that morning, both thinking about the kiss but neither willing to admit it. The tingle hadn't even left, it merely called out for more. They both knew that at the moment, they looked freaking ridiculous. Both a deep shade of red, sitting back to back, trying desperately to avoid eye contact whilst attempting to steal a glance at each other. But they were thankful that pink-haired fool was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, lovers!" Eriko cried as she burst in, knowing full well that they grow red in the face (completely unaware that they were red before).

"Shut up," Inuyasha muttered and left, wanting to be as far away from Eriko until he was done with these thoughts. Inuyasha headed towards Miroku and Sango's room as soon as he heard the loud yell.

Miroku sat rubbing his rear after getting kicked out. Sango was still swearing at him, probably red in the face. Inuyasha could see from a distance the red mark on Miroku's face. Somehow, he couldn't feel sorry for him. _Idiot._

"What the hell did you do this time?" Inuyasha shook his head in astonishment.

Miroku sighed, "Sango was bathing and I needed to brush my teeth, I never thought I'd even see anything but then she got out and I turned around at the same time and…you know the rest."

Inuyasha laughed, "For once you weren't being perverted on purpose. Ironic."

Miroku glared up at his friend, "Shut up, okay, not everyone can get as lucky as you."

Inuyasha turned deep red. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about," he replied in an abrupt tone which meant 'shut the hell up before I freaking decapitate you.'

Miroku sighed again, "I don't know what I do wrong."

"Everything," Inuyasha answered, "But you're a dude so it's not your fault. It's never your fault."

Miroku smiled, "Good point, Inuyasha, good point."

Meanwhile…

"So…did anything happen last night?" Eriko inquired slyly.

"I slept, what else?" Kagome answered briskly despite her ever-growing blush.

Eriko nodded, "_Right_."

Kagome glared, "Honestly."

Eriko shrugged, "Whatever you say, Kagome, whatever you say."

Kagome really did not want to be sitting alone with Eriko right now. Being alone with Inuyasha was better, at least he never spoke. How could he? She had randomly kissed him the other day. She didn't even want to talk to herself. "I can't believe there are only a few days left."

"Actually, this is the last day," Eriko corrected, "Tomorrow we have like a half day and then we have to go home."

"SERIOUSLY?" Kagome was shocked, she was beginning to feel like she lived here, "That sucks."

"Yeah, I didn't realize either until I looked at the calendar this morning," Eriko sighed, "Me and Yuki haven't even had a real conversation."

"Then go have one, now," Kagome wanted her out.

"He's not there, he's with his friends," Eriko sighed dejectedly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and then Sango burst in cursing under her breath.

"Miroku?" Both girls knew Sango very well.

"That hentai bastard friggin sneaked in while I was showering and fully peeked at me when I got out. Then he made some shit excuse like he had to brush his goddamn teeth and some bull like that. My shower wasn't gonna take much longer, he could've friggin waited, the asshole. He's such a pervert I don't know what to do with the bitch," Sango replied.

"Whoa." Sango was mad. She called Miroku a bastard, an asshole, a pervert and a bitch. Plus she used Japanese. That was when you knew she was peeved.

"I just can't take it anymore. I can't even let my guard down around him! He's my friend and I have to worry about my rear end around him all the friggin time! That's stupid!" Sango cried, conveying more frustration then intended, "And he never seems to learn! It's like he doesn't even care how much I hate it! It…it…I hate him!"

Eriko and Kagome shared a knowing look. "Sango, I don't think you really hate him."

"Of course not!" Sango replied, "I just wish I could."

Eriko and Kagome shared a worried look, she sounded just like Inuyasha.

"I know, I know," Sango tried to calm them. "I didn't mean it that way…it's just he's so inconsiderate!"

"Well, that's how guys are. Inconsiderate bastards every single one," Kagome responded, conveying more rage than intended.

"You girls are so in love, it hurts," Eriko laughed, "I mean, it's so OBVIOUS it's a wonder how the guys are so oblivious!"

The two glared at Eriko. "Shut the hell up, you don't know anything!"

Back to the guys…

"I really can't help it. She's just so beautiful and I… can't keep my hands to myself," Miroku sighed, for the umpteenth time that day.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Miroku, if you like her half as much as you say you do, you would be able to control yourself. And I know you like her _twice _as much. You just don't want to stop, you could if you wanted to."

Miroku stared at him, "But…"

"You're like a smoker, you just need a nicotine patch or something," Inuyasha explained, "You're addicted and can't seem to stop. But as Dr. Phil says, 'No one can help you unless you want to help yourself'. So?"

"So?"

"Do you want to help yourself?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Of course! Anything to get Sango to stop hating me so!" Miroku replied.

Inuyasha smirked. _This could be fun._

At the same time…

Even Sango could only take so much from Eriko. "You know what, I'll just talk to Inuyasha. He doesn't joke." She stormed out, clearly annoyed but she whispered to Kagome that she would get a share of the venting too, via messenger.

"I don't see why everyone goes to Inuyasha. He's a guy, he only has limited intelligence when it comes to this kind of stuff," Eriko muttered.

"Well, you have a limited intelligence when it comes to everything," Kagome remarked. Eriko glared.

Kagome glanced at the clock. "Isn't today the day they're letting us do whatever?" Eriko nodded. Kagome asked, "So we're going clubbing or whatever, right?" Eriko nodded. "Then I have to get ready, knowing me I'll spend the extra six hours just looking at clothes." She walked into the bathroom and began fiddling with her hair after a quick shower.

Eriko sat bored after thirty minutes of waiting. Just then her fun walked in. "Hey Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and assumed Kagome was in the bathroom. "What do you want?"

"Eriko! I need help with my hair!" Kagome called from the kitchen.

Eriko smirked at Inuyasha, "Go on in."

"What? Me?" Inuyasha shook his head.

Eriko rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, she's fully clothed. Besides, you're better with hair than I am. Remember silky, silver, shiny locks?"

Inuyasha relented and slipped into the bathroom.

Vote and maybe I won't give you cliff hangers! Here's the summaries again.

Three Wishes: Inuyasha, Kikyo (Kagome comes in the sequel), Eriko and Miroku find a genie lamp and think all is going to be peachy keen. But something's a miss, maybe this genie (Sango) isn't all she's cracked up to be. Remember...be careful what you wish for! (A/N: This is a horror!)

...uh...Untitled (I need your help with this too!): Becoming human once a month was bad enough without becoming a girl too! This ability has one hanyou wishing his girlfriend was a little more focused when it comes to magic.  
Kagome had a normal when all off a sudden her 'powers' kick in. Now she's clueless when it comes to her new powers and that's never a good thing.  
A lady is this, a lady is that...Sango is tired of hearing about what she 'should' be and wants people to respect what she is. Soon assimilation becomes the least of her worries.  
VHS (or Venturing Hand Syndrome) has Miroku running from city to city trying to avoid getting his ass kicked. Unfortunately for him, being a monk doesn't make it better.  
Life is bad enough for these four without getting arrested, when they all end up in the same cell. After the beginning of a new friendship and a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for freedom, what will these oddballs do? What kind of zany trouble could they get in? Has Inuyasha had any of his questions answered? (No, not enough of you had answered!)

Thanks to the reviewers!

diego

Justapnut

AnimeNerd1

Diamond369

Lanie Zane

Chulo Cholo

Cookiegirl123

Princess Stormcloud0217


	13. Chapter 13: Making Out the Issues

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

**Note**: Sorry for the wait! Really! is so addicting! Oh and for those of you who don't read Just A Kiss, the untitled one (Makeshift Misfits) won but I will start Three Wishes after this one! My keboard works now, it wasn't before and that was part of the reason why I didn't update for so long.

The "Best" Vacation Ever

Kagome screamed, "What the hell Inuyasha!" She quickly pulled the towel over her naked self. "Didn't I ask _Eriko _to come in?"

Inuyasha averted his gaze, red in the face. "Who's fault do you think it is that I was in here? That bitch is such a freaking liar."

"Argh! Get OUT!" Kagome squealed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "What're are you freaking out over? You've covered yourself, besides it's not something I've never seen before."

Kagome glared. _What I wouldn't give to thrash that jerk into the floor right now._

"Don't you need help with your hair?" Inuyasha tried to sound nonchalant.

Kagome sighed, "Well, yeah and you are better with hair than Eriko."

"Keh, fine," Inuyasha snorted and started styling her drying ebony locks.

Meanwhile, outside of the bathroom, Eriko quietly slinked away. _I have to come back and bring my camera. After yesterday, who knows what'll happen in there. _Eriko made it to her room and after a couple of minutes of searching, quickly found her favourite camera. She headed back towards their room.

"Oof!" Eriko rubbed her sore head, "Oh, hey Sango!" Eriko suddenly wanted to take her warning back as she looked at Sango's face. She looked very, very pissed.

"That idiotic, perverted little jackass," Sango muttered, "Do you know where Inuyasha is? Or Kagome?"

Eriko smiled, knowing she had to vent out some Miroku-induced rage, "They're in their room but I wouldn't interrupt them, who knows what they could be doing in there?"

Sango sighed, "Fine, I'll vent to you, let's go to your room. That bastard is in mine."

Eriko rolled her eyes.

Back in the bathroom…

Kagome looked at her reflection. Inuyasha had styled her hair beautifully but she felt it would look better on someone else. It didn't seem to suit her. "Inuyasha, are you sure I look good like this?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Why else would I put it up like this if you didn't look good?"

Kagome didn't seem convinced. Her hair was in an elegant ponytail with a few curly strands purposely hanging around her face. It was too good for her. It looked like something that belonged on Kikyo. "Are you sure-?"

Inuyasha interrupted her, "I said I was just seconds ago. How could my opinion change in that kind of time frame? You're such a dumbass."

Kagome felt her face heat with rage. She whipped around and wanted to give him a mouthful but she stopped. Inuyasha looked so beautiful…

Kagome seemed so…wow. Inuyasha was running out of words to describe her. Even dressed in a bathroom towel she looked so…

Kagome's eyes drifted down towards his lips. The previous day filled her thoughts again. Her lips tingled with the memory. She needed to relive that moment…

Inuyasha noticed Kagome leaning towards him…his face flushed. _What is she doing?_ When their lips met, oddly Inuyasha didn't want to pull away or end it. He…he kissed her back. _What am _I _doing?_

Eriko panted. She had finally gotten away from Sango. Man did she have a lot to say about Miroku. She sighed with sorrow. It was twenty minutes since she had snuck out of Kagome and Inuyasha's room. She had probably missed anything that could've happened at all between them. She swung the door open. Oddly, they were still in the bathroom. Maybe she hadn't missed anything.

She quietly tiptoed towards the bathroom. And carefully opened the bathroom door. She couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't missed anything, in fact, the good stuff was just beginning.

Inuyasha and Kagome were passionately, PASSIONATELY making out, like Eriko's parents do! Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome's waist and Kagome's hands were around his neck. Her hands dropped to the collar of his shirt and, from what Eriko could see, Kagome was **unbuttoning** his shirt.

Eriko needed to do something because if Inuyasha got 'deflowered' right in front of her and she didn't stop it, she'd never be able to look at Izayoi again. She quicly took at her camera. And with the flash on, she snapped a picture.

Kagome's eyes blinked from the camera flash. _Shit. Eriko's here…how much did she see? Moreover, what did she _almost _see?_

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of the camera clicking. _Damn, I must not have noticed Eriko coming in. She will never let me live this down. What the hell was I doing? What the hell was I about to do?_ Inuyasha panicked and turned to Eriko. She looked very shocked.

"Nothing in this world would've prepared me for what I would've seen had I not stopped you," Eriko replied.

"It's…it's not what it l-looks like," Inuyasha managed, face red as a tomato.

Eriko put her hands on her hips, "So you and Kagome were _not _making out?"

"Uhh…" the two of them responded.

"And you were _not _about to lose you V-I-R-G-I-N-I-T-Y?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. "Uhh…"

Eriko shook her head, "Then it _was _what it looked like."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other again and blushed deeply. "I don't…how it…we were just…then I…but it wasn't…"

Eriko nodded and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, sure! And I'm a giant pixie fairy roaming the lands of the mermaids on a magical unicorn with a witty leperchaun! And it's always raining rainbows and gumdrops! The sun is purple, the sky is green and the grass is a tangy orange flavour! And at noon we all dance around the big nail polish tree wearing apricot-"

Inuyasha snorted, "We got it already. No need to finish describing your marijuana induced dream."

Eriko rolled her eyes and added dryly, "This is just another piece of evidence. Another letter spelling out that you two LOVE EACH OTHER! It is so painfully obvious! You're idiocy is causing me pain!"

"No it is not!" Kagome cried in denial.

"Ow!" Eriko winced.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes at her moronic joke. "This is just another isolated incident," he reasoned.

"Oh, really?" Eriko replied cynically, "And those are…?"

"A series of events which cannot be interconnected because each instance is under its own circumstance," Inuyasha answered in a perfect dictionary, matter-of-fact tone. "Haven't I told you that already?"

Eriko shrugged, "Maybe, but then again, I don't always remember BULL SHIT!"

Inuyasha glared then turned away, "Keh, it's not like it matters anyways. As long as the rest of us are living in reality and out of that pixie-fairy-mermaid-unicorn-leperchaun nonsense, it doesn't matter what you say."

Eriko grinned slyly, "I'm not to sure about that."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "And why is that?"

"Because _I'm _the one living in reality and you two, although not living in the pixie-fairy-rainbow universe, _are _living in _denial_," And with that Eriko made her triumphant exit, leaving two teens fuming with rage, embarrassment and still suffering from the side-effects of their hormone (and love)-induced interaction.

Hey! I didn't die or anything...just lost track of time and priorities. But I'm back! Here's the long awaited chapter of TBVE! Super sorry for the wait there folks...hope you guys didn't forget about this story!! I'm pretty sure there's only two chapters left! And these ones'll come faster, promise!

Thanks to the most likely ticked off reviewers form the last chapter (that may or may not have been centuries ago, again super sorry for the wait!)

wolfcries

Princess Stormcloud0217

Justapnut

Diamond369

cassandra graves

Lanie Zane

mikyio

Yashie-And-Kags-Forever

andrea

inu-kaglover04

ki tama onikkusu


	14. Chapter 14: The Last Full Day Ends

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

**Note**: My updating is a little slow because people's reviewing is taking slow, just so people know. Sorry if I sound grouchy, it's just that one of my best friends is really pissing me off today. She hardly ever listens to anything I say that doesn't concern her and she's almost always bitchy. She is annoying and insulting and has no manners herself but expects me to have some. She always drags me into her problems then expects me to care when she has stupid problems when she doesn't give a damn about my own. I'm really, really glad we're not going to the same high school. Really. …now for the fanfiction…

The "Best" Vacation Ever

They sat awkwardly in the car on the way back to the hotel. Unfortunately, they're clubbing idea was cancelled on a count of feeling twenty one does not make you twenty-one.

Inuyasha just looked out the window, he was thankful Eriko had not mentioned what she had seen earlier today to Sango and Miroku. He was not thankful that she had seen it though. Her words kept echoing in his head. _"Because _I'm_ the one living in reality and you two, although not living in the pixie-fairy-rainbow universe_, are_ living in _denial_." _Eriko had no idea what she was talking about…right?

Kagome looked at the scenery out the window. It was a miracle Eriko had blurted out the incident that had happened earlier today. If only Eriko hadn't of even seen it. Kagome kept mulling over Eriko's words. _"Because _I'm_ the one living in reality and you two, although not living in the pixie-fairy-rainbow universe_, are_ living in _denial_." _Was Kagome living in denial? Maybe she did like Inuyasha after all? I mean, she enjoyed that kiss more than anything and was prepared…she would've…if not for Eriko…well…Kagome might've gone all the way.

Eriko sat in between Inuyasha and Kagome. Both were looking out the window with a thoughtful expression. "I think I've gotten through to them," she whispered just as the car swerved radically.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Miroku yelped as Sango was trying to drive with one hand on the wheel and both eyes glaring at Miroku.

"No, just you, you pervert!" Sango replied, icily.

"I admit, maybe that was a mistake considering that you're the one driving and all-" Miroku began.

Sango fumed, "It's **always **a mistake."

"It's always mistake," Miroku corrected, "But I can't help it!"

"Maybe I can't help swerving into this tree," Sango warned.

Eriko sighed, realizing maybe her priorities should've been Sango and Miroku _before _Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha stiffled a scream as Sango nearly avoided a large oak tree, "Sango, calm down! Beat him off after we're safely home!"

"I don't think I should wait that long," Sango responded.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with terror, "Miroku, you idiot! Couldn't you have followed the goddamn plan! Why the hell did you have to piss her off _while _she's driving! Do you ever think about anything _other _then the female anatomy?"

"Ouch," Miroku winced, "In hindsight, I'll admit you're right…"

Kagome's heart was beating a mile a SECOND as Sango nearly hit a truck. "Sango, he's sorry."

"Today but what about tomorrow? It's the same old shit everyday…" Sango all but screamed, "I'm tired of this cycle of me trusting him and then him breaking it!"

Miroku looked at her without terror but with guilt. "Sorry Sango."

"Like OneRepublic says, it's too late to apologize!" Sango responded.

Inuyasha desperately tried to unlock the door. "C'mon, c'mon. Why won't this piece of crap open!"

Kagome kept motioning people to call for help. "Please, please!" she pleaded.

Eriko sighed and looked to the sky, praying that the heavens would let her survive this experience. _Lovers in denial are the worst kind. _

"I mean it this time…I never knew…I never knew that it hurt you this much…" Miroku looked down at the floor, almost as though he was oblivious to the chaos around him.

Inuyasha burst open the door and jumped out, rolling. Eriko and Kagome followed suit. "I think we should wait out Hurricane Sango out here," Eriko commented and the others agreed.

"I'm not hurt," her teeth wer clenched but her eyes were watering, "Either way, you don't mean it, you never do."

Miroku looked up at her and really felt the error of his ways. The girl he loved the most was so…so upset with him, so angry and depressed, so…so distrustful…so…so… Miroku couldn't even find the word to describe it.

Sango looked away from Miroku and focused on the road, tears clouding her village. "You never ever truly mean it."

Miroku sat there twiddling his thumbs, for the first time in his life, he was in a situation he couldn't talk his way out of. Words would never help…they wouldn't heal her broken heart.

They sat there silently for a while until Sango reached the hotel. Miroku just hugged her, tears spilling from his own face. "I'm so sorry," his voice was so hoarse.

"I know," now she did, she knew he was. For a moment they stood like that until Sango realized something…with a blush she pulled away from Miroku.

"What's wrong?" Miroku wondered, he had kept his hands away from anywhere inappropiate, surprisingly.

"Where's Inuyasha, Kagome and Eriko?" She looked at the swinging door of the car.

* * *

Inuyasha trudged unhappily back into the direction he assumed was where the hotel was. Maybe they should've stayed in the car. He was a hanyou afterall, he probably would've survived.

Kagome's feet hurt. They'd been walking for a full fifteen minutes and she hated these heels. "Remind me never to let Sango drive."

"Agreed," the two hanyous replied.

Eriko looked up at the moon. "I doubt we'd get there before they leave for home tomorrow. By the time we get there, they;d have a search party for us back home. Maybe we shouldn't have lept out of the car when we did."

Inuyasha scowled, "This has got to be the worst vacation ever!"

"Agreed," the women replied.

* * *

There you have it, the last chapter…just joking. There's about one last chapter left after this one. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to those who reviewed!

Princess Stormcloud0217

Diamond369

Cookiegirl123

Chulo Cholo

Justapnut


	15. Chapter 15: Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

The "Best" Vacation Ever

Inuyasha, Eriko and Kagome had actually managed to make it before the bus left. They had arrived at the hotel at 2 am in the morning.

Inuyasha and Kagome went to their room as Eriko went to hers, to tired to tease them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they slipped into bed.

Inuyasha rolled away from Kagome but responded, "Mmm?"

"What would have happened if Eriko hadn't of stopped us when she did?" Kagome had been thinking about it all day, even if she did know, she wanted to see if he did too.

Inuyasha had been planning to sleep soundly so he could at least get some sort of sleep before he had to wake up but Kagome's question had pretty much crushed that hope. "Uh…" he knew exactly what would've happened, Izayoi's precious little boy would've come home less innocent then he had left. "Uh…I guess we would've stopped…sooner or later…"

"Before or after it was too late?" Boy, did Kagome have a lot of questions Inuyasha didn't want to answer.

"Be-" Inuyasah began but got cut off.

"Be honest, Inuyasha."

"After," he sighed.

Kagome had one more question, "Where you thinking about me or Kikyo while we were…?"

Inuyasha lay there silently for a moment. His gears were turning…who was he thinking about at the time?

Kagome lay there uncomfortably for several minutes, she sighed, "Your really don't have to answer the question anymore I think your silence pretty much did that for you."

Silence.

"Inuyasha?"

"Zzz…" he snored. He had fallen asleep!

Kagome was mad for a moment but realized he was needed his sleep. Then she snuggled under the covers and muttered, "Nighty-night Inuyasha."

-The next morning-

Kagome awoke to find Inuyasha already packing up his stuff. "Inuyasha?" she mumbled, still groggy.

"You," Inuyasha suddenly said, still packing.

"Mmm…what about me?" Kagome's eyes was shutting again.

"The answer to your question last night, I dozed off before I could say it," Inuyasha then walked into the bathroom as though he had not just announced something extremely serious.

Kagome's eyes snapped wide open. "Me…?"

Inuyasha didn't reply and started zipping up his suitcase, obviously done packing.

Kagome felt her face get warm. "I was thinking of you, too."

Inuyasha stopped mid-zip and stood frozen. His face heated up and he could even see his _own _blush.

Kagome looked down at the covers, face getting redder and redder.

Eriko flounced in, "Hey y'all! You done packing yet?" She looked at the two which were looking downwards with big blushes on their faces. She smiled slyly, "Wow, Miroku and Sango got together yesterday and now you two. Maybe this vacation ain't so bad afterall?" With that she 'left', knowing nothing more would happen if they knew she was listening.

"You know," Kagome felt her throat dry up, but she needed to say this, "I might've been ready to go all the way…if it was with you." Her face got redder than it's ever been.

Inuyasha felt his heart pound loud enough that he could barely hear anything. "Me, too."

There was an awkward silence and Eriko was grinning like the chesire cat. _So cute! _

"I think I love you…" Kagome blurted randomly.

Inuyasha's throat suddenly felt like the Sahara desert. "Me, too. I mean…I think…I _do…_I love you, Kagome." He stumbled over his words but finally got them out.

Eriko's eyes widened, she had no idea it would be so fast or easy…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rolled out of bed and embraced. She leaned in to kiss him…

"Brush your teeth first," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome scowled, "Way to ruin the moment!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I don't need to smell your nasty breath right now."

"Argh, jerk!"

"Wench!"

Eriko grinned. It was fighting, but it was playful fighting. The best kind. Eriko headed back towards her room when she bumped into Yuki, her roommate.

"I-I've been looking for you," he looked awkward and nervous. A deep blush painted on his face.

Eriko was still caught up on his words. _He was looking for m-me? _This was her lucky day, she felt like she would faint. She could die now, she really could. Her life was complete. She couldn't get any happier.

"I-I have something I wanna a-ask you," Yuki looked everywhere but her.

Scratch that previous comment. _Now_ she couldn't get any happier. "R-really?" she fiddled with her thumbs. _Of all the times to be nervous!_

"Yeah…" Yuki finally looked at her, his breath was taken away. When was the last time he had been this close to her? She was so beautiful. Her long, unique, rose strands laying haphazardly across her shoulders, her hazel orbs focused on him (how lucky was he?) and her beautiful, smooth (appearing) skin. He wanted to caress her so badly. "…I do."

Eriko's throat dried up, his eyes were even more stunning when he was looking at her. She was gonna faint. She was gonna faint. She was gonna faint. She was gonna faint.

"W-will…" his little reserve of confidence was quickly fading. He took a deep breath, he needed to do this. He had to. "Will you go out with me?" he shut his eyes, too scared of rejection to look at her rejection.

Eriko's eyes grew fifteen times in diameter. He liked her… he liked her. She opened her mouth to passionately accept his offer. All of the butterflies in her stomach flew out her mouth, apparently taking her voice with them. She choked on her silence, tearing. _Of all the times._

Yuki felt his world crumble…she was taking too long. He sighed, furious at his naïve heart for ever making him think that his goddess would ever feel the same. He should've known. The only other conversations they'd had were awkward, brief and very few in number.

Eriko saw Yuki's head sink and knew she was running out of time. "Yuki," despite her weak voice and nervousness, she pushed onward, "Yes. Yes! YES!"

Yuki lifted his head with joyful eyes, "Really?"

"How can I _not _say yes?" Eriko replied incredulously, a huge Inuyasha blush creeping onto her visage.

Yuki smiled, red in the face, "Cool."

Eriko smiled, _how could anyone not think this was the best vacation ever!_

-On the bus-

Everyone sat in pairs, obviously coupled up. It was as though the bus was awash with lovers, a beautiful sight to behold for Eriko.

Inuyasha smirked, with Kagome's head resting on his shoulders, "You know what?"

"What?" Sango replied with her hand on Miroku's.

"This just might be, despite all the bad stuff, the best vacation ever," Inuyasha grinned.

"Agreed!" Eriko chirped and then kissed her darling Yuki.

First off, very sorry for recycling but I didn't feel like writing a whole new 'Yuki confesses' scene. And don't worry about this being the end, because well there's a sequel! I just have to finish Three Wishes (which I'm gonna start now that I'm done this one) and then I'll start working on the sequels for both Just A Kiss and TBVE.

Thanks to my faithful reviewers!

Cookiegirl123

Princess Stormcloud0217

haji

Claire Cooper

Justapnut

melonhead618

Diamond369


End file.
